


Pretend

by HoneycombHenry



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 03:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15654804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneycombHenry/pseuds/HoneycombHenry
Summary: for the prompt, "can we pretend on the weekend that we may be more than friends?"





	Pretend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neveranygoodupthere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neveranygoodupthere/gifts).




End file.
